


gaudy red tie

by Spades



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Science Boyfriends, Sleeping Bruce, Ties, gaudy ties, tony is kinda stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pauses only once, sight on the tie that got flung against the bed. He throws over his shoulder, a clear idea of what he wanted to do with it and begins to crawl as carefully as he can over the bed to the lump on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gaudy red tie

He watches Bruce lay there, asleep. Tony's not sure if he's playing possum or not. It really doesn't matter to him, though. He swiped his tongue against his lips, his gaze locks to the other's throat and the way it seemed to beg for him to lick and suck it. He can see the curve and angles of his body hidden beneath the covers and for a moment, Tony doesn't think he could hold himself back to get what he wanted. Slowly, slowly, he strips, starting with his socks and ending with the stupid button up shirt and hidden wife-beater hidden underneath. Everything is slung away from him, unneeded, he'd think more about where the clothes would go when he wasn't so single-minded. He pauses only once, sight on the tie that got flung against the bed. He throws over his shoulder, a clear idea of what he wanted to do with it and begins to crawl as carefully as he can over the bed to the lump on it.

He licks his lips and slides under the thick mink blanket that made up the first of four that were placed on their bed. He moves to settle himself himself between Bruce's legs, hands placed on the other's naked thighs and thanks fucking god that Bruce decided to snooze naked. He feels the twitch of a leg and the stupid sexy scientist that seemed to remain asleep just gives a sleepy burble. It doesn't take much for Tony to decide that he wants to tie Bruce's dick up right fucking then, use the obscenely red tie as a pretty bow that did nothing to flatter the dick that he wanted to pay attention to. Later, soon, he tells himself.

He ducks down again and slides Bruce's legs over his shoulders and doesn't even care that he can feel the slight drip of not completely dry skin. He licks a wet stripe against his balls, feeling the legs tense and a confused murmur leaving him, he doesn't even miss the jump of stomach muscles under his hand as Tony ducks his head down a bit further to lap lazily at the hidden pucker. His hands hold the cheeks apart and he can hear-feel Bruce's breath coming out, the questioning murmur of what the fuck was going on and he reaches one hand up to thumb against the tip of the swelling cock.

Bruce's loud mewl (only word for it) is worth the shocked hand grabbing tight in his hair and he can hear Bruce's loud proclamation of his name, stated like a question. Tony just hums, not really wanting to stop to explain and starts working his tongue right into him, licking and giving an obscene wet french kiss to his ass. Bruce's hand is seriously painful in his hair, but Tony doesn't care about that either, not when Bruce makes those deliciously pleased noises and shoves the blanket down enough to see the way Tony's tied his dick up. He savors the throaty laugh that comes from Bruce when he sees it, there's an affectionate murmur that the real present isn't his dick at all is it. Tony smiles against the cleft of his ass and starts fucking him open with his tongue again.

He loses himself to it, pushing his tongue in deeper and pulling it out, swirling around the edges and giving a tiny flourish at the end. The hand on Bruce's dick just stays there, it doesn't move all that much, the thumb is pressed hard against the slit, keeping every little bead of precome stuck in it. He feels more than he hears Bruce's vibrating moans, the other's heels even dug hard into his shoulders and fuck if Tony doesn't feel like he's won something. Soon Bruce is begging for the hand to move and Tony's feeling slightly mean, so he keeps the hand still, not really wanting to take Bruce's pleasure ride to a complete stop so soon. He knows Bruce is swearing up a storm after a bit, his hands tugging at his hair and being completely asshole-ish by telling him that _Tony, Tooohny, fuck you're so good, please let me come, please please please, I'll be so good for you. Tony, I need you. Need you so fucking much._ And honestly, Tony isn't really up to giving Bruce what he wants when he wants it then -- even if his jaw was sore as fuck.

The hands dig into his hair harder, he yanks and yanks and Tony thinks Bruce is being an asshole now, so he starts growling back. The fingers grip softer, petting through his hair and in reward, Tony finally gives Bruce's dick a few strokes while the flat of his tongue presses against his ass in a long swipe. Tony doesn't get how it happens, but Bruce is whimpering and somehow manages to toss lube at his head and it dings him in the forehead. He hisses and glares and Bruce only gives a needy noise that was pure nasal and no throat. It'd be endearing if his head wasn't stinging, but he's going to be nice because normally he'd be laughing hysterically at the fact that a thing of lube just hit him in the forehead. Not today, not when Bruce looks so fucking delicious like that, irises blown wide and mouth agape, panting his name like he was some sort of debauched god.

He starts slicking Bruce's dick up, minimalistic movements of his hands while Tony squirms out of his pants and Bruce is definitely wondering what the fuck he has planned and Tony is about to tell him to shut up, but instead just stabs his tongue deep into him and shuts him up that way instead. Bruce shouts an apology and covers his mouth with a hand, Tony doesn't like that either so he jabs it in again, licking all over and driving those noises out. He brings Bruce to sobs so easily, he knows and he knows even more when to stop so he can finish what his hand had started slicking him up for. 

Tony slowly brings his mouth away, wiping it against the back of his hand and he slowly crawls up Bruce's body. Bruce is panting and letting out keens, wide eyed and Tony thinks it's the best look ever for him. Big hands grip his hips and Tony smiles wide and with teeth, he thinks that maybe it was a bit predatory but fuck that, Bruce hasn't caught on and is trying to rut up against him. Tony stops him with a harsh bite to a collarbone and Bruce thrashes against him, questioning moans and whines coming from him before he sees the lube that has returned to Tony's hand. It's quiet then, Tony just smiles again, gentler he thinks, by the way Bruce just tenses up and seems to get it.

Or maybe he doesn't, he looks genuinely shocked when Tony lubes up his own fingers and there's a flash of green in his eyes when Tony presses it back and down and into himself hard. Tony doesn't think it particularly matters as of right now, because fuck his fingers felt amazing in his own ass. He splits them and stretches himself out while keeping himself well lubed and he feels Bruce's fingers stroking his hips, inching back and wow, he did not expect Bruce to go straight for gold. He feels the index finger of Bruce's left hand push against his ass lightly, letting only the tip get in and he pulled it away from the fingers already buried in. Tony moans, hisses and curses at him and suddenly Bruce is the one that looks ridiculously smug.

Tony can tell that they're both getting needy, they want this. They need it right now. Tony thinks he can take it, he just adds more lube to Bruce's dick to be sure. Bruce's fingers take a turn at dipping into him when his own retreat and Tony bites back a yowl. Bruce is asking him if he's been a good boy or if this was just something that happened and then Tony's pushing the hand away by the wrist and lining them up and sliding down hard. It sucker-punches the breath out of Bruce's sails and suddenly they're on the same page and _moving_. It's rough and fucking perfect, he's sinking down and Bruce is thrusting up and holy fucking god, Tony is hissing, while Bruce is being loud and it's different and nice and fuck they need to do this again.

It's messy and not at all normal, Tony's quiet and focused and Bruce seems to quiet down too after a few minutes and grips his hips to force the pace faster, harder, change the angle and Tony's hand snaps out to grab one of Bruce's and holds it against the bed. Giving a slower thrust and keeping the angle and Bruce is suddenly in awe or something because he just stopped moving and just _looked_ at him. Tony whines breathy and suddenly they're moving again.

Tony comes first, from his hand being wrapped around his dick and his head is tossed backwards, knowing that he's painted his come against Bruce's stomach and chest hair and he thinks it'll be a nice picture when he can actually see something other than _white_ and feel his limbs again. He doesn't know when Bruce comes, but he knows that Bruce sat up sometime during their sex and that right now he has a set of teeth biting hard at his neck. It takes him a moment to realize that they just ruined one of his ties because that is wet fabric sticking to his ass and still wrapped around Bruce's softening dick.

Tony lets himself laugh and he can feel Bruce snorting between pants and he's holding onto him like he might slip away and Tony doesn't feel like reading into it right now. Not when he's feeling better and more relaxed and Bruce just started rubbing his lower back and _god that's amazing_. He lets them drop back against the bed and Bruce just rearranges them slightly so Tony's more on the bed, but it's good. Especially as sleep starts taking him over and the last thing he can hear is Bruce asking him if next time they could take the tie off before they start fucking.


End file.
